Violin Lessons and Silk Sheets
by T.N.Shiroi
Summary: Gilbert had been pining for his violin instructor, Roderich, for quite sometime now A delivery of Roderich's forgotten phone leads to a realization of Gilbert's dreams, but is it going to play out like he imagined? PruAus, rated M.


Gilbert eyed his violin instructor subtly from the corner of his eyes. Roderich Edelstein was seated in an armchair by the fireplace, his chocolate brown hair shining softly against the crackling light. His legs were crossed and his fingers were tapping along to the rhythm of the beat Gilbert was playing. The student didn't need to look at his own fingers; he knew the piece well enough. What he wanted to look at was Roderich.

The man was gorgeous in every aspect, from his soft-looking hair to his lips to his shiny shoes, and Gilbert knew he just had to know him. It took a couple of awkward attempts to final move away from the teacher-student stage into something more friendly, and by then Gilbert knew he wasn't just intrigued—he had fallen hard for someone who was older by at least a decade (not that he minded anyways).

Being older meant being more experienced and probably more kinks to experiment with, but the downside could be not having enough stamina. Even having said that, though, Gilbert didn't know how much stamina Roderich actually had. The older man probably didn't have enough compared to Gilbert's hormonal rage and sex drive, but Francis always told him a round well spent was better than three rounds straight.

Gilbert almost licked his lips wondering just how good a round he could spend with Roderich if he had the chance. For one year, three months, and five days, he had been thinking about how he wanted to bed Roderich. The man had chosen to sport a casual look today, which was disappointing for Gilbert because it didn't really fuel his imagination, but he wasn't going to complain about the way those jeans were hugging those perfect legs.

He often imagined Roderich with the way he usually dressed—a dress shirt with the buttons done all the way to the top, a tie that choked around his neck and dark dress pants with a belt—it made him seem like a sexually abstinent man, and it made Gilbert much more wanting to rip off those clothes.

Gilbert imagined himself laying Roderich on the dark covers of his bed before unbuttoning the stiff white shirt that he had been dying to rip off for the past few months. He imagined running a palm over Roderich's exposed chest and let his finger rub over the sweet cute nipples that trembled under the caress of air and the rough texture of his thumb. In his imagination, Roderich made a soft sound of protest when Gilbert reached down to pull down his pants, expose those gorgeous legs, and tease his thighs apart to bite and kiss and lick...he could feel himself getting excited as Roderich let out a breathy moan, only to clap his hand over his mouth as a smirk crept onto Gilbert's face…

"...Gilbert, Gilbert!"

The teen snapped out of his day dream and winced when the violin made an awkward screech. "What is it?" He asked as he met the angry gaze of his tutor.

"What on earth are you thinking in the middle of your playing?" Roderich snapped, his violet eyes flashing with anger.

"Nothing, I was really imagining how the music looks like." Gilbert said as he smiled sheepishly at his tutor, who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If you really were thinking about the music, do you care to explain that…reaction?" Roderich said as he pointed to Gilbert's lower half, and the teen snapped his eyes downwards, blushing faintly when he realized he was erect.

"Alright, you got me, I was thinking of pretty girls with big boobs." Gilbert grinned as he scratched the back of his head. There was no way he was going to admit he got hard by thinking about the man. He hadn't even gotten to the good part yet.

"The lesson is over anyways. You should…go do something about that." Roderich said as he picked up his coat and slid his arm through the sleeve. "Keep in mind that I do not want to see that next time."

Gilbert opened his mouth to say something but then decided not to. Roderich was at the door before he turned back, a smile curving his lips. "I thought you'd be in the bathroom by now."

"Huh? Oh, I thought I'd better…uh, see you off." _Liar, you just want to see more of him before he leaves your sorry ass in your sorry house._

"It must be nice to be young," Roderich said before he did something Gilbert thought he would never do. He winked. Gilbert quickly turned around so Roderich couldn't see him get harder.

After Roderich left, Gilbert hurried to the bathroom to get release, all while thinking of Roderich. He had his fair share of partners before but this was his first time falling for a man who happened to be so goddamn sexy from head to toe. Even those glasses looked sexy on him.

When he finished and came out of the bathroom he heard an unfamiliar ring tone. That's when he saw Roderich's phone lying on the table. Gilbert picked up the phone and couldn't resist reading the caller ID that flashed on the screen: _Antonio baby_.

" _Roderich~"_ A voice called cheerfully at the other end of the line when Gilbert accepted the call. _"Where are you? You're supposed to be at the hotel with me you know. Hey hey, can I touch your ass today? Oh wait, you're going to say no, and besides, my ass is better. Hey, Roderich, why aren't you saying anything?"_

"Uh…Specs left his phone here." Gilbert said after an awkward pause.

" _Oh, who are you? Sorry you had to hear all that—wait, you didn't hear anything at all, got it?"_

"I'm his student." Gilbert said simply. He didn't know what to do or think. Was Roderich gay or was this the way 'Antonio' usually interacted with him?

" _Oh, of course, you're the student from six to eight. Of course."_ Antonio said with a laugh. _"Oh, I see Roderich now—heeeeey, Roderich! Over here! Hey, can you meet us at the Kirkland Hotel? The real fancy five-star one. I'll see you in the lobby! Bye!"_

Gilbert had no idea what to do. Kirkland hotel wasn't far from his place, but he had no idea who two men would meet each other at a hotel, unless this Antonio came from abroad and was staying there.

"I'd better stop thinking…." Gilbert muttered to himself as he grabbed his car keys and coat. It would be faster to go there and find out himself.

* * *

When Gilbert arrived in the lobby he immediately spotted Roderich. He was sitting on a sofa with two other men. One of them was a blond wearing a tweed suit and the other was wearing a pink shirt and khaki pants. The man with the pink shirt spotted Gilbert and waved like a maniac.

"Over here, over here!"

The blond bent forward to talk to Roderich and the two of them exchanged smiles before the blond stood up and left.

"You're 'Antonio baby'?" Gilbert asked as he tried to stop himself from glaring.

"I am!" Antonio giggled happily while Roderich's face blanched.

"Antonio, what did you do to my phone?" Roderich exclaimed as he extended his palm towards Gilbert, who placed the phone in his hand. "You changed your name in my contacts? How mature of you."

"Well, we did have that thing—"

"You're embarrassing me in front of my student." Roderich cut in swiftly. "Besides, won't Lovino get angry that you're meeting me in a hotel?"

"Lovi won't mind, you know," Antonio said as he leaned back in his seat. "He knows you and I are over."

"Will you stop trying to bring up that horrid past?" Roderich sighed into his palms.

"If you're over, why do you want to grab his ass?" Gilbert blurted, and Roderich stared at Gilbert with disbelief before turning to Antonio.

"Did you really say that? Antonio, you are ruining my job!" Roderich whispered harshly as he jabbed Antonio's shoulder with his finger. "Not a single student of mine knows my sexuality and here you go blabbering about it?"

"Well, I didn't know it wasn't you, and besides, you never—"

"Antonio, give me the room key."

"What? No! Where am I going to tonight? And we were supposed to—"

"Go to my place," Roderich said as he held out a set of keys, and Antonio's face brightened.

"Your place is even better! Thanks!" Antonio said before jumping off and disappearing.

"Now then," Roderich said as he held the room key out to Gilbert. "Would you like to live on the top floor of this hotel for a night?"

* * *

Gilbert sat on the bed. The room was spacious and fancy, but the only thing Gilbert could really see was the king-sized bed in the room. Roderich took off his coat and smiled at Gilbert.

"Would it be alright if I took a shower first?" Roderich asked as he began to unbutton his shirt. Gilbert thought about it for a split second. He did leave a note on the fridge for his roommate Francis before leaving, so it shouldn't be a problem. Gilbert gave a quick nod, and Roderich disappeared into the bathroom with a smile on his face.

 _You should go…you shouldn't be here…_ Gilbert thought to himself, _it's bad. You can't stay in a room with a guy you like who might be gay and might reciprocate your feelings—wait, what are you thinking about, Gilbert?_

Gilbert couldn't help but imagine Roderich in the shower and felt himself getting hard again, almost falling off the bed when he felt his phone vibrate in his front pocket.

"Hey Liz, what do you want?" Gilbert asked as he stared at the view outside.

" _Don't you 'hey Liz' me, you're supposed to be helping me with my story?"_ Gilbert's childhood friend, Elizaveta's voice said with a hint of annoyance.

"Really? Sorry, I'm at a hotel now and I don't have my laptop."

" _You're at a hotel? Why?"_

"Specs left his phone in my house and this dude called and told me to come meet him and Specs at a hotel lobby." Gilbert said before he proceeded to explain the actual events that happened.

" _Ah…Roderich,"_ Elizaveta said with a playful tone to her voice. Gilbert felt himself blush. Elizaveta knew all about Roderich and urged Gilbert to confess. Maybe it was because of her nature as a _fujoshi_ , or maybe it was purely because she wanted him to be happy. _"Oh my god, are you with Roderich right now? In a hotel? Did you two get a room?"_

"Liz!" Gilbert yelled into his phone before quickly looking around. Roderich hadn't come out yet, which saved him from embarrassment.

" _Come on, you can tell me anything."_ Elizaveta said with a laugh.

Gilbert pressed his forehead to the cold window pane, thinking a bit before he decided to tell his friend. "We're in a room on the top floor and…well, he's taking a shower."

From the other end of the phone Elizaveta squealed. _"Go for it! Top him!"_

"Uh…Liz, that's too fast you know."

" _Is he gay? Did you ask him? No wait, top him first!"_

"I don't know if he's gay…but it seemed like he had a relationship with a man named Antonio."

" _HE MUST BE GAY!"_ Elizaveta screamed excitedly.

"Liz, calm down, it's not like we're going to do anything!"

" _What? What happened to your swag? Hurry up at get in his pants!"_

"Liz, you're not helping."

" _Right, sorry."_ Gilbert smiled when he heard Elizaveta even her breath over the phone.

"Hey Liz, do you think I should…talk to him?"

" _You mean confess? Of course."_

"But what if he rejects me?"

Elizaveta laughed. _"Gilbert, honey, what man in his right mind would reject you? And where's your self proclaimed awesomeness? I thought you weren't afraid of anything."_

"This is... different."

"… _I know. I know you're nervous. Remember the day I confessed to Bel?"_

"I do. You were a nervous wreck. She ended up kissing you in front of me because she thought I was your boyfriend." Gilbert said with a small laugh.

" _I support you, you know I love you,"_ Elizaveta added with a teasing tone.

"I love you too," Gilbert replied with a low chuckle, missing the sound of the door opening.

" _Honey,"_

"Babe,"

" _Sweetheart,"_

"Cutie-pie," Gilbert murmured with a smile. Elizaveta had been with him during the best and worst times of his life and he wasn't sure how he'd make it through the rest without her. They once tried to date, but ended up laughing at the sheer stupidity of the concept.

"Who are you talking to, Gilbert?" Roderich's voice whispered beside the teen's ear, making him let out a yelp of surprise.

" _Gilbert, are you okay?"_

"Hey Liz, gotta go."

Elizaveta let out a knowing laugh. _"Alright. Tell me everything later!"_

When Gilbert hung up he turned around to look at Roderich, getting a full hard on when he realized the brunette was only clad in a bathrobe.

"I… uh… bathoom. I'll take a shower too." Gilbert stammered as he quickly made his escape to the bathroom. He needed to get rid of this erection and he needed to think of a plan. This situation was too weird; however, he'd be a fool to not take this chance and confess. If things went well, maybe he could make use of the bed that was right there.

When Gilbert exited the washroom he was surprised to see Roderic fully dressed in a three piece suit.

"Are you leaving?" He blurted as he watched Roderich fixed the cufflinks. Roderich turned around an amused smile.

"I recently bought a new suit and had it fitted. Antonio is a tailor you know? The meeting is about him returning my suit. As for this room, it's courtesy of our friend who runs this hotel. Now..." Roderich turned around with a small flourish. "What do you think?"

Gilbert felt another wave of heat rush to his groin. He didn't think it'd be possible to get so many boners by just looking at someone, but apparently Roderich had the talent to do just that. The suit he was wearing was formal and classy, but it also made him look incredibly sexy and alluring.

"It looks… great. I don't know much about formal clothes, but that Antonio guy did a good job." Gilbert muttered as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Roderic strode over to stand right in front of Gilbert, his violet eyes glittering as he looked down at him. "I'm glad you like it. Does it fit your taste?"

Gilbert blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Oh Gilbert, I know what you're really thinking about. You like to think about me don't you? You like to imagine me all nicely dressed like this before you take it all off for me." Roderich's voice was low and silky as he traced a finger against Gilbert's cheek.

"I… how… how did you…" Gilbert stammered again as Roderich's hand slipped to the nape of his neck and gave him a slight caress.

"It's not that hard to figure out when you're giving me a hungry stare. Unfortunately for you, I'm not completely the way you imagine me to be." Roderich purred as he tilted Gilbert's head and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Gilbert felt so dizzy he thought he might faint. "Does this mean… you like me?"

Roderich's movement stopped and Gilbert felt his heart sink. Was he wrong? Did Roderich just want a one-night stand and call it quits? Was it something spontaneous and he killed all chance of it ever happening again?

"Do you want to find out?" Roderich whispered as he backed away. Gilbert almost whined as the warmth of Roderich's fingertips left his cheek. "Why don't you come and take a look for yourself?" Roderich asked as he held his arms out.

Gilbert stood up, almost as if in a trance, and approached his violin instructor silently, his eyes focusing on the way Roderich's lips were curved into a small smile. Gilbert reached out and ran a finger along the silk necktie that was snug around Roderich's neck. He gently undid the knot and draped the tie on the chair, his movements slow but shaky.

"Don't be nervous," Roderich murmured as Gilbert circled behind him to take off the suit jacket. "Make sure to hang it properly." Gilbert almost rolled his eyes but he knew such a suit was far beyond his paycheck if anything happened to it. He returned to stand in front of Roderich and eyed the waistcoat that fit so snugly against Roderich. He had imagined running his hands along that lean waist so many times, he could hardly believe it was actually happening.

Gilbert sucked in a small breath as he began undoing the buttons one by one, extremely aware of Roderich's gaze on him. He couldn't possibly imagine what was going on in the older man's head. He laid the waistcoat on the side and undid Roderich's belt. Even though he wasn't stripping down Roderich the way he imagined in his wildest wet dreams, Gilbert wasn't going to deny the fact that helping Roderich undress was making him hard again.

When he finally around to unbuttoning Roderich's shirt, Gilbert felt his breathing pick up pace. Each button he undid revealed the smooth pale chest that he'd long to kiss and touch. He hung the shirt and took a second to admire Roderich's upper body, his eyes raking hungrily over Roderich's neck, collarbone, and waist.

"Shall I take off my pants?" Roderich asked, his tone amused. His expression showed neither impatience or shyness. Gilbert felt a twitch from his dick and nodded. He watched as Roderich slid out of his pants and was surprised to see he'd also taken off his underwear in one go, revealing his quivering erection.

It was too much for Gilbert. He grabbed Roderich by the wrist and dragged him to the bed, throwing the covers off. Roderich lay down with a chuckle and spread his legs open as a sign of invitation, and Gilbert let out a low growl as moved forwards, giving Roderich a heated kiss.

"Whoa there, I'm not going to run away…" Roderich murmured as he stroked Gilbert's hair. The sensation was so comfortable Gilbert felt himself leaning into his hand. Roderich gave Gilbert a sweet kiss on the lips, his hands roaming against his shoulders and down his back, squeezing his ass playfully.

Gilbert pushed into the kiss, relishing in the feeling of his fingers sinking into Roderich's thighs as he pushed them apart. He stroked Roderich's erection and rubbed the tip with his thumb, his dick twitching when he heard Roderich give a little moan.

This was the situation that Gilbert dreamed about the more than a year. Embracing Roderich in bed, bodies naked and burning with desire as their tongues melded together in hot heated kisses. It felt so unreal to Gilbert he wasn't really sure what he should do.

Roderich pulled back from the kiss. His eyes were glazed over with desire but had a tint of curiosity in them. "What's wrong, Gilbert? Are you having second thoughts being in bed with an older man like me?"

Gilbert shook his head. "I've been dreaming about this for so long... but now that's it's happening..." Gilbert willed himself to look at Roderich. "Do you… do you like me?" He asked as calmly as he could.

There was a few seconds of silence as Roderich raised a perfect eyebrow, his violet eyes glinting with amusement. Roderich turned his face away, and began laughing.

Gilbert frowned, slightly upset that Roderich was laughing off the answer to his question. "What's so funny?"

Roderich sat up and took Gilbert's hands, a small smile adorning his face. "I suppose I forgot what it was like to be so nervous… having someone I like in front of me and telling them that I love them. How long has it been since someone confessed to me so earnestly and asked me whether I reciprocated their feelings?"

"So…." Gilbert grasped Roderichs' hands, wondering where this conversation was going. Older people sure liked to beat around the bush. Or was he too dumb to understand the subtle commentary?

"In the past I have slept with people just because of physical attraction, but I must say… you are a different case." Roderich murmured as he touched Gilbert's cheek. "You're young, headstrong, and vibrant… the sound of your violin resonances with great emotion. So I suppose… I do like you."

Gilbert felt a tingly warmth that crept up his neck. Though Roderich was not professing undying love for him, the way his eyes were staring straight at him and the soft smile that touched his lips were enough. Gilbert moved forwards and kissed Roderich. It was a soft, gentle kiss against his lips, and it filled Gilbert with an odd rush that he couldn't quite pinpoint a name for it.

"Well, would you like to continue?" Roderich whispered before he gently bit Gilbert's neck, his hands reaching down to stroke Gilbert's hard dick.

Gilbert nodded. "Fuck yeah," he breathed as he felt Roderich pepper kisses along his shoulder. "Bring it on."

* * *

The next morning Gilbert woke up with a start. His phone was vibrating somewhere. Gilbert looked to his side and disappointed to find it empty, but his ears perked up the moment he heard the sound of the shower. _He's still here_ , Gilbert thought with relief.

"What's up Alfred?" Gilbert muttered into his phone.

" _Dude, what happened to you voice? It sounds like you've been screaming all night."_ Alfred's peppy voice was loud enough to cause Gilbert a headache. He blushed as yesterday night's events replayed in his mind. He flicked a finger at his erect dick and sighed.

"Just tell me what you want at... " Gilbert glanced at the clock on the table. "Nine in the morning."

" _Nothing much, just that you're not here for the lecture? Maybe Matthew might fail you,"_ Alfred chuckled.

"It's just one lecture. I'm going to skip. Fill me in on the details later and find me at my place." Gilbert said after clearing his voice.

" _Alrighty. See ya!"_

The washroom door opened and Roderich stepped out, tousling his hair with a towel. "Late for school, are we?"

Gilbert grinned. "Can't resist giving it one more go, can I?"

Roderich smiled threw the towel at his face. "Take a shower and get dressed. I have a lesson today."

"Alright, alright, sheesh." Gilbert muttered as he gave his dick a quick stroke. "Can't I at least get rid of this?"

Roerich walked over, his eyes glittering as he reached out to stroke the tip of Gilbert's dick. "I suppose one more round wouldn't hurt. You're going to have to work hard you see."

Gilbert flashed a pointy-toothed smile at his boyfriend before pulling him in for a kiss. "Yeah, I can do that."

* * *

 **As always, R &R my friends! **


End file.
